Penny Dreadful: Possession
"Possession" is the seventh episode of season one the supernatural drama series Penny Dreadful. It was directed by James Hawes with a script written by series creator John Logan. It first aired on Showtime on Sunday, June 22nd, 2014 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, the entity possessing Vanessa Ives comes to bear and attempts to claim her completely. Malcolm Murray plans a trip to Africa to retrieve the body of his son, but Ethan Chandler thinks that he's just running away. Victor Frankenstein learns how to shoot a gun. Cast Starring Guest Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * Penny Dreadful is presented by Showtime, in association with Sky. Series created by John Logan. * This episode also aired on the Movie Network in Canada on June 22nd, 2014. * This episode has been made available on disc two of the Penny Dreadful: The Complete First Season Blu-ray collection. * Actor Reeve Carney is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Billie Piper is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * The events of this episode take place in the winter of 1891. * Mina Harker appears in flashback scenes only. Actress Olivia Llewellyn is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * This episode aired on the same night that the "Jesus Gonna Be Here" episode of True Blood first aired on HBO. Allusions * Reference is made to Gladys Murray in this episode. Gladys is the estranged wife of Malcolm Murray. Vanessa, while possessed, speaks of her in a negative fashion, referring to her as fat. * Malcolm Murray makes reference to Peter Murray in this episode. Peter is Malcolm's oldest child, who died while on safari with his father in Africa. His death was revealed in "Séance". He made an appearance in the flashback story in "Closer Than Sisters". * While possessed, Vanessa Ives makes reference to Ethan Chandler's homosexual escapade with Dorian Gray. This took place in "Demimonde". * Vanessa also makes an unnamed reference to Brona Croft, who is Ethan Chandler's paramour. She too had a sexual encounter with Dorian Gray. This took place in "Séance". * Upon meeting Father Matthews, Vanessa Ives makes reference to Matthew Banning. This was the administrator of the asylum that Vanessa was committed to as presented in the flashback story from "Closer Than Sisters". Quotes * Vanessa Ives: I fear I'm not looking my best. * Victor Frankenstein: Nonsense. Your visual responses are perfectly adequate. * Vanessa Ives: High praise. No wonder you're not married. .... * Victor Frankenstein: Do you believe in God? * Ethan Chandler: No. * Victor Frankenstein: I wish I did. I believe in everything but God. .... * Vanessa Ives: You don't know what it's like having this thing inside me. Always... scratching. That's an awful word, but that's what it feels like. An animal, scratching to get out. .... * The Demon: I want you to be the mother of evil. I want you to rule the darkness with me at my side, looking over a black, scorched, dead world where there is no more pain because there are no more hearts to feel. We have eaten them all, thee and me, and together we will conquer God, topple him from his bloody throne, and rule in his stead, everlasting. .... * Ethan Chandler: I have a theory. I think Sir Malcolm saved your life, and you owe him. That's why you're here. * Sembene: Or I saved his and now he is my responsibility. * Ethan Chandler: Guess it comes down to much the same thing. We all owe each other in the end. .... * Vanessa Ives: To be beautiful is to be almost dead, isn't it? The lassitude of the perfect woman, the languid ease. The obeisance. Spirit trained, anemic, pale as ivory and weak as a kitten. There's a brisk trade for photographs of dead women, did you know that? In certain quarters, corpses are improved with cosmetics and posed in postures of abject surrender, and photographed. Men circulate the pictures and pleasure themselves. Ummm, such exquisiteness. Crew * Karen Lindsay-Stewart - Casting * Frank Moiselle - Casting * Nuala Moiselle - Casting * Gabriella Pescucci - Costume designer * Abel Korzeniowski - Composer * Gareth C. Scales, C.C.E. - Editor * Jonathan McKinstry - Production designer * Owen McPolin, ISC - Director of photography * Nicolas Brown - Co-producer * Sheila Hockin - Co-producer * James Flynn - Producer * Morgan O'Sullivan - Producer * Chris King - Supervising producer * Karen Richards - Co-executive producer * Pippa Harris - Executive producer * Sam Mendes - Executive producer * John Logan - Executive producer See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2014 television episodes Category:John Logan Category:James Hawes Category:Karen Lindsay-Stewart Category:Frank Moiselle Category:Nuala Moiselle Category:Gabriella Pescucci Category:Abel Korzeniowski Category:Gareth C. Scales Category:Jonathan McKinstry Category:Owen McPolin Category:Nicholas Brown Category:Sheila Hockin Category:James Flynn Category:Morgan O'Sullivan Category:Chris W. King Category:Karen Richards Category:Pippa Harris Category:Sam Mendes Category:John Logan Category:Timothy Dalton Category:Eva Green Category:Rory Kinnear Category:Danny Sapani Category:Harry Treadaway Category:Josh Hartnett Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified